militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
343rd Naval Air Group
Empire of Japan |allegiance=Empire of Japan |branch= Imperial Japanese Navy |type= Naval aviation unit |role= Fighter, interceptor fighter |size=various |command_structure='First generation' 1st Air Fleet 61st Air Flotilla Second generation 25th Air Flotilla 3rd Air Fleet 5th Air Fleet 72nd Air Flotilla |garrison= First generation Kagoshima, Japan Tinian, Marianas Peleliu, Palau Second generation Matsuyama, Japan Kanoya, Japan Kokubu, Japan Ōmura, Japan |equipment=[[Mitsubishi A6M|A6M Type 0 "Zeke"]] [[Kawanishi N1K|N1K1-J Shiden "George"]] N1K2-J Shiden-Kai "George" [[Nakajima C6N|C6N1 Saiun "Myrt"]] |equipment_label=Aircraft flown |nickname='First generation' Hayabusa Corps (隼部隊) Second generation Tsurugi Corps (剣部隊) |battles=World War II *Mariana and Palau Islands campaign *Air raids on Japan |decorations= |current_commander= |identification_symbol= First generation 隼 (Hayabusa, used in Japan homeland) 43 (outside of Japan homeland) |identification_symbol_2= Second generation 343 with squadron code example; 343 A-xx (301st FS) }} The was an aircraft and airbase garrison unit of the Imperial Japanese Navy (IJN) during the Pacific campaign of World War II. This article handles first generation and second generation. First generation Structure *'Higher unit' **1st Air Fleet (1 January 1944–31 January 1944) **61st Air Flotilla (1 February 1944–10 July 1944, dissolved.) *'Commanding officers' **Commander Masakatsu Takenaka (1 January 1944–10 July 1944, dissolved.) Second generation Reborn as interceptor fighter unit. Structure *'Higher unit' **25th Air Flotilla (25 December 1944–4 February 1945) **3rd Air Fleet (5 February 1945–4 May 1945) **5th Air Fleet (5 May 1945–24 May 1945) **72nd Air Flotilla (25 May 1945–postwar.) *'Lower unit' **301st Fighter Squadron (25 December 1944–postwar.) **401st Fighter Squadron (5 February 1945–postwar.) **402nd Fighter Squadron (5 February 1945–28 February 1945) **407th Fighter Squadron (25 December 1944–postwar.) **701st Fighter Squadron (25 December 1944–postwar.) **4th Reconnaissance Squadron (1 February 1945–30 April 1945) *'Commanding officers' **Vacant post (25 December 1944–14 January 1945) **Captain Minoru Genda (15 January 1945–postwar.) ***Captain Genda also served as commanding officer of the 352nd Naval Air Group, from 15 June 1945. See also *Jagdverband 44 Bibliography *Kingendaishi Hensankai, Military history of the Imperial Japanese Navy Air Groups and Imperial Japanese Army Flying Regiments, Shin-Jinbutsuoraisha Co., Ltd., Tōkyō, Japan, 2001, ISBN 4-404-02945-4. *The Japanese Modern Historical Manuscripts Association, Organizations, structures and personnel affairs of the Imperial Japanese Army & Navy, University of Tokyo Press, Tōkyō, Japan, 1971, ISBN 978-4-13-036009-8. *Seiki Sakamoto/Hideki Fukukawa, Encyclopedia of organizations of the Imperial Japanese Navy, K.K. Fuyo Shobo Shuppan, Tokyo, Japan, 2003, ISBN 4-8295-0330-0. *Bunrin-Dō Co., Ltd., Tōkyō, Japan. **''Famous airplanes of the world'' ***No. 56, Type Zero Carrier Fighter Model 22–63, 1996, ISBN 4-89319-053-9. ***No. 124, Kyofu, Shiden, Shidenkai, 2007, ISBN 978-4-89319-158-8. **''Koku-Fan Illustrated'' No. 42, Japanese Imperial Army & Navy Aircraft Color, Marking, 1988. *''Model Art'', Model Art Co. Ltd., Tōkyō, Japan. **No. 510, Special issue Camouflage & Markings of the I.J.N. Fighters, 1998. **No. 587, Special issue Imperial Japanese Navy Fighter N1K1 Kyōfū, N1K1-J Shiden, N1K2-J Shidenkai, 2001. *Japan Center for Asian Historical Records (http://www.jacar.go.jp/english/index.html), National Archives of Japan, Tokyo, Japan. **Reference Code: C08051771200, Transition table of formation of Imperial Japan Navy Air Units (special establishment) during Pacific War, Japan Demobilization Agency, 1949. Category:Groups of the Imperial Japanese Navy Air Service Category:Military units and formations established in 1944